The present invention relates to a fluid containment system and more particularly to a dyking system for use as a secondary fluid containment system surrounding a primary fluid storage device.
The use of portable dyking systems are known in various situations for containing fluid within a prescribed area. Known systems include plural sections which can be interconnected to form elongate wall structures.
Examples of dyking and containment systems are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,689,920 and 5,454,195 both to Hallsten, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,123,773 and 4,946,306 both to Yodock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,775 to Kroger, D385,362 to Rossetti and D431,082 to Jaros. The systems of Rossetti, Jaros and Yodock however are not suitably arranged for interconnection about a confined area. While the systems of Hallsten, and Kroger can enclose a prescribed area, none of the systems are sufficiently versatile to enclose a prescribed area and subdivide the area into plural zones or cells when it is desirable to separately contain two or more zones within the area.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a fluid containment system comprising:
a plurality of wall sections, each spanning between a respective male end having a male connector projecting therefrom and a respective female end having a female connector arranged to receive the male connector of an adjacent wall section having a similar configuration therein;
a plurality of connector sections being arranged to connect the wall sections about a perimeter of a selected area;
a liner arranged to span the selected area; and
a mounting mechanism arranged to secure the liner to the wall sections about the perimeter of the selected area.
The connector sections according to the present invention permit the wall sections to be assembled in numerous configurations, including perimeter wall sections and intermediate wall sections which separately contain more than one zone within the area. When the connector sections have a square base with two, three or four possible wall connections, minimal space is occupied while maximum versatility for containing fluid about multiple fluid storage devices is achieved.
Each wall section and each connector section is preferably hollow and includes an access port permitting the wall section to be filled with material.
The mounting mechanism may comprise a plurality of cap members arranged to span a top side of the wall sections and a plurality of fasteners arranged to secure the cap members to the wall sections with the liner being secured between the cap members and the top side of the wall sections.
Both the cap members and the top sides of the wall sections preferably include respective apertures therein for receiving the fasteners therethrough.
In one embodiment, the fasteners each include a threaded portion arranged for securement to the top side of the wall sections and a head portion which lies in a substantially common plane with a longitudinal axis of the threaded portion. The apertures in the cap members in this instance each comprise an elongate slot arranged to receive the head portion of the respective fastener therethrough in a first position of the fastener while restricting passage of the head portion therethrough in a second position of the fastener in which the head portion is rotated at right angles relative to the first portion.
Each male connector preferably includes a narrow neck portion and a main portion of increased dimension. Accordingly, each female connector includes a narrow mouth portion and a main portion of increased internal dimension for mating with the neck portion and main portion of a respective male connector in an interlocking configuration.
The connector sections are preferably arranged to connect the wall sections about the perimeter of the area as well as connecting intermediate wall sections between wall sections on opposing sides of the perimeter of the area for dividing the area into a plurality of zones each surrounded by the wall sections.
Each of the connector sections preferably has a square base with dimensions approximately equal to a width of the wall sections.
Each connector section preferably has a plurality of sides in which at least one of the sides includes a male connector projecting therefrom which is arranged to be received with the female connector of one of the wall sections and at least one of the sides includes a female connector arranged to receive the male connector of one of the wall sections therein.
At least one of the connector sections preferably comprises a corner section having a male connector on one side and a female connector on another side thereof.
The corner section preferably has a square base with the male connector and female connector being located on adjacent sides of the square base.
A pair of handles are preferably located on adjacent sides of the corner section opposite the male connector and female connector respectively.
At least one of the connector sections may comprise a 4-way section having a square base and having either a male connector or a female connector on each side thereof.
The 4-way section preferably includes two male connectors on adjacent sides and two female connectors on adjacent sides opposite the two male connectors respectively.
At least one of the connector sections may also comprise a 3-way section having a male connector and a female connector on opposite sides and a second male connector on an intermediate side between the opposed male and female connectors. Alternatively, the 3-way section may have a male connector and a female connector on opposite sides and a second female connector on an intermediate side between the opposed male and female connectors.
When each of the connector sections has a square base, preferably at least one of the connector sections is a spacer section having a male connector and a female connector on opposite sides of the spacer section.
The wall sections and connector sections are preferably formed of plastic material having an ultraviolet resistant additive.